Fire and Ice
by Celine The Queen
Summary: In desperate attempts to keep warm, Mike and Alex find themselves in an interesting situation... Slash. Miz/A-Ry.


It was official. This hotel was the worst. With it's small, shack-like rooms, shabby furniture and inability to retain heat...In the dead of winter, on the east coast.

"Fucking, shit! I think it's colder in here, than it is outside." Mike said, pulling a hoodie over his torso. Usually Mike just slept in his boxers, or maybe some sweat pants, but now he was practically fully clothed. He had boxers, sweatpants, a t-shirt and then a sweatshirt over that. Alex was dressed in a similar fashion as he curled up in his bed, trying to stay warm.

"I know." Alex shivered under his covers. He was freezing despite the many blankets he had. Mike picked up on his friend's shivering and frowned. Sure, Mike was cold, but he still felt concerned for Alex. He didn't want him to get sick or anything.

The older man grabbed two blankets off his bed, and spread them over Alex, ignoring his protests. "Mike, no, you nuh-need those b-b-blankets t-too."

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, Riley." That might not be true, Mike realized as he crawled into his own bed and turned off the lights. He was freezing as well. He forced himself not to shiver though, he wanted to take care of Alex...He was his best friend, after all. "Just stay warm, Alex. Okay?" Mike had to clench his teeth just to keep them from chattering.

"Okay." Alex said quietly, wrapping himself up in the blankets tightly. Then an idea sprang into his mind...

"Mike?" He called out hesitantly. This could end very badly if Alex did word his idea right. He might scare Mike away. He might make him think that they couldn't be friends any more. It seemed like a silly thing to worry about, childish even, but that didn't stop Alex from being worried. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Mike.

"Yeah, Alex?" Mike turned on his side to face Alex, even though he couldn't see him.

Alex bit his lip, "Do you want to...you know...Um, sleep in my bed tonight?" There was several minutes of silence that paralyzed Alex. That was it. The end of their friendship. Alex has officially weirded Mike out. This scared Alex so much, he couldn't move. Or breath. Or think.

He just laid there, until, out of nowhere, his mouth decided to start rambling. "I mean, it's a stupid idea really. Like our combined body heat could make us any warmer. Not that we'd be _that_ close or anything! I just meant there might be hope of keeping warm in this damned place. You know, if hell really ever froze over, I think it'd feel a lot like this hotel and-"

"Just move over, Riley." Mike said, already standing at the edge of his friend's bed. Alex could practically hear Mike's smirk and felt his cheeks redden.

Alex scooted backwards, creating more than enough space for Mike. Mike crawled in and pulled the blankets up. "You know, Alex, I think you were right." Mike paused and scooted towards Alex. "Our combined body heat can make us warmer." He pulled Alex closer to him this time, their foreheads touching. "And the closer, the warmer."

Alex gulped. He wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. If he was dreaming, he hoped to never wake up. And if he was awake, he hoped this wasn't some cruel joke Mike was playing on him. But, Mike wouldn't do that, so this must be real. It has to be real.

Taking the initiative this time, Alex moved as close to Mike as humanly possible and pulled the covers up around them. "Surprisingly, I feel much warmer." Alex smiled before pressing his lips against Mike's.

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep, but they were a hell of a lot warmer.

* * *

_**A/N: I was hesitant to publish this because something about it just felt off to me. Then I realized it was because I just kept picturing Finny and Gene from the book A Separate Peace in the same situation. I finally got over that and decided to post it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully didn't mind how out of season it was.**_

_**And I just reread the last few paragraphs and realized how much of a flirt my Miz muse is...**_

_**I'll stop rambling...**_

_**-Celine**_


End file.
